The present invention generally relates to a moldable composite material having three layers: a surface layer to provide aesthetics and physical properties, a cushion layer, and a moldable layer.
Composite materials have been used in automobiles for components such as head liners, door panels, or the like. The composite materials typically used to form the molded parts are a face material bonded to various backing materials and a rigid molded material. The process of forming the completed molded part requires several steps, including the joining of these materials. Additionally, many combinations of materials used in forming these component parts are disimilar and are not readily recyclable.
Therefore, there exists a need for composite materials that can reduce the number of individual components and required steps in forming these molded parts. Additionally, there exists a need to standardize components of the final pare, allowing ease of recyclability.